


i’m coming home (mcyt oneshots)

by walk_away



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Minecraft, No Smut, Other, Snow, Snow Day, also apparently there’s no tag for skeppy wtf, i put in the velvetfrost tag and there’s a sam and ant ship what is wrong with you guys, why is there no tag for bbh it’s just his irl name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_away/pseuds/walk_away
Summary: so here’s my one shot thing- idk when i’ll post here but probably often bc i have a lot of ideas.some will have intended lowercase, some will have normal capitalization.you guys can (and please do) request something but read the rules first :)updating tags as i go
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The Dream SMP has had a lot of tension lately. Tommy could feel it, even though he was exiled. Tubbo could see it, being the president of a nation. Wilbur noticed the amount of stress the two had been under, and after the compasses had been lost, Tubbo and Tommy were both devastated. So Wilbur came up with a plan.

Telling Tubbo it was important business for L’manberg, and telling Tommy it was to avoid Dream, Wilbur managed to get them in the same spot. Being a ghost had its advantages sometimes. He had set up a blanket and some food so the two friends could have a lunch together, being kids again for once. It wasn’t fair, the ghost thought, that two kids had so much responsibility put on them. Seeing Tubbo, he enderpearled away, leaving Tubbo and Tommy, who arrived a few minutes after, to be alone.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy! I could ask you the same thing, you know,” Tubbo responded, turning to face Tommy.

“Ghostbur told me Dream was going to blow up Logstedshire and I should hide here to avoid dying,” Tommy said.

“That’s funny, because Wilbur told me that Dream wanted to meet me here for business,” Tubbo responded. 

“Well then fuck Ghostbur, if I wanted to see you I would have asked to see you. You exiled me,” Tommy said, voice rising. He knew it wasn’t fair to blame Tubbo for everything; he was just trying to help L’manberg. It didn’t stop him from getting mad though.

“I know, Tommy. I regret it, and I wish I could bring you back, but it’s not my decision anymore. If I do anything Dream will kill both of us,” Tubbo said, quiet and towards the ground. “So please, let’s not fight. I just want to say goodbye before Dream shows up and takes both of our lives,” Tubbo added. Tommy looked at him, then looked away. He noticed a blanket and a basket in the bushes.

“Tubbo, I think Ghostbur meant for us to meet here. Look,” Tommy said, pointing at the basket. Tubbo walked over and grabbed the basket, opening it. 

“Tommy, there’s apples! And pumpkin pie and mushroom soup!” Tubbo said excitedly. Tommy looked over, seeing there was in fact food waiting for them. 

The two boys set out the blanket and ate the food, laughing and telling jokes. They both knew that this could be the last time they see each other, so they both made it worth it.

The sun began to set, and they knew they’d have to set on their own separate ways soon.

“I don’t want to leave, Tommy. I wish we could go back to seeing each other everyday,” Tubbo said, finishing packing up the mess they’d made. Tommy untied his bandanna, and held it out to Tubbo.

“If you take this, we will always have part of each other with us,” he said.

“I can’t take that, Tommy. Dream will see it and know we met up,” Tubbo said, but he took it out of Tommy’s hand anyway.

“I’m running away. Tell him you found my body, and I didn’t respawn, so you took the bandanna to remember me,” Tommy said. Tubbo untied his bandanna.

“Then you must also take mine, and promise me we will see each other again,” Tubbo said. Then, he pulled Tommy into a tight embrace.

“Promise me,” Tubbo whispered.

“I promise this isn’t the end,” Tommy whispered back, hugging Tubbo.

“I missed you,” Tubbo said, pulling away and tearing up a bit. Tommy tied his old bandanna around Tubbo neck, then tied Tubbo’s around his own, smiling at Tubbo before turning and running into the woods.

By the time Tubbo got back to L’manberg, he’d figured out how to tell everyone Tommy was dead. He faked his tears, and ran into L’manberg. Fundy noticed the younger boy, and walked over. 

“Tubbo?” Fundy said gently.

“He’s dead Fundy! He’s gone!” the younger boy cried. Just then, Fundy noticed the red bandanna around Tubbo’s neck. Quackity had also seen what had been going on, though he didn’t approach the other two. Silently, he walked to a bell near where the Cabinet sat, and rang it sixteen times. One for every year of Tommy’s life.

On a cliff, high above where anyone could see them, Dream and Wilbur sat, observing what was going on. 

“I assume it worked then,” Dream said to Wilbur.

“It did, but Tommy isn’t actually dead. I assume the two faked it to protect themselves. They didn’t know you were involved or they never would have agreed,” Ghostbur responded.

“Some bright kids, and gold actors as well,” Dream said. “I’ll give Tommy some time to get away, and in a few weeks, I’ll reveal what actually happened,” Dream added.

“I suppose that’s only fair,” Wilbur replied, before the two fell into silence, watching the sad scene in front of them unfold.

* * *

Okay so here come the rules for requesting a chapter:

I will not write any ships besides Velvetfrost bc they’re actually dating irl

no lemon, lime, or smut of any kind

nothing too graphic or violent. angst is okay but no like suicide or anything like that. any mental disorders or illnesses are okay but i won’t go too far into it because i want these to be mostly happy

obviously no rape, abuse, pedophelia, etc.

anyone that is mcyt is fair game, but if i don’t know much abt the person they won’t be a main character. nothing personal

no a6d


	2. a bandage and a wide smile slapped across my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant has been stressed and lonely, and his friends know there’s only one person who can fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains shipping. even though the two people being shipped are dating irl, if this makes you uncomfortable, i recommend you skip this chapter.

Antfrost had been quite busy, and he missed his boyfriend. Velvet wasn’t whitelisted on the SMP, and with constant war and violence going on, Ant hadn’t been able to leave the server in a long time. Dream finally found a break for the server, but he filled it with recording Manhunt.

Sam and Skeppy didn’t record with Dream, so they stayed back, and Bad and Ant said their goodbyes, changing their IP to the server manhunt was recorded on.

“Don’t worry, you’ll catch a break soon,” Bad said whilst they waited for Sapnap, George, and Dream.

“I miss him, Bad,” Ant said, looking somewhere that didn’t seem like it was in this world.

“I know,” Bad said gently as the other three finally joined the server.

The manhunt took forever, but Ant didn’t mind. It only meant time passed, and so he wished it could go on longer. It was easier to ignore your longing for someone when you’re distracted with life or death.

It did eventually come to an end, as all things do, but the only thing they could do is go back to the SMP and congratulate Dream on his win.

All five of them were bloody, so they went to go clean themselves up. The two members of the Badlands headed home together. Ant stopped to eat a bit, as he was running out of hunger, and Bad continued on.

Bad reached the territory first, and saw Sam and Skeppy explaining something to a figure. Seeing Bad, the figure ran off, and Skeppy and Sam waved Bad over. 

“You told him the plan, right?” Bad asked.

“We did, and I’m pretty sure Dream did as well because he caught on quickly,” Sam answered. In the distance, he could see the figure mingling with two other figures, whom Bad assumed to be Tommy and Tubbo, because one was quite tall, and the other was average sized, maybe even small.

Eventually, the figures faded away, and Ant arrived in the Badlands. Sam handed each boy a healing potion, Bad drank it right away, but Ant just put it away for later. The other three looked at him, but he didn’t notice because he turned and walked away.

“He really does miss him doesn’t he?” Skeppy said. None of them answered, just watched him walk away.

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo had finished introducing the stranger to L’manberg. They’d heard of him before, and they knew they had to tell Ant, but first, they needed to talk to Bad, Skeppy, and Sam.

It wasn’t to hard to find them, especially because they had been looking for Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked, concerned.

“He’s with Dadza and Ghostbur,” Tommy responded.

“They were going to show him the landmarks of the SMP,” Tubbo input. “They’ll be back in an hour,” he added.

“We don’t have an hour. Ant isn’t the same, and we want to fix that,” Skeppy said.

“W-Well okay, I guess we could go look for them?” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, they’re probably at the fucking Prime Path or something,” Tommy said.

“Language!” Bad said sternly, but Tommy was already walking away. Frowning, the three members of the Badlands followed him, Tubbo looked at Bad, silently apologizing for losing the stranger. Bad looked at him as a way of telling him it wasn’t his fault, and he wouldn’t have known anyway.

“Guys I think I see them! Will! Philza! Wait up!” Tubbo called, running towards the three people. The other four people ran towards Phil and Wilbur as well.

“Oh, it seems it’s time for you to go,” Wilbur said, not rudely, just stating facts.

“Well I guess I better go then. Thank you for showing me around, it was great,” the stranger said to the two men.

“Go have fun!” Ghostbur called as the group walked away.

“But not too much fun! I’ll need to give you the talk I gave Tommy first!” Phil called. Both the stranger and Tommy looked mortified. They could all hear snickers in the background as they walked away.

* * *

Ant was out gathering supplies for Ponk to use for his casino in return for a few potions for the Badlands. Lost in thought, he walked along the SMP, not feeling the cuts and bruises that he’d tried to patch up from earlier. The bandage he’d used offering a bit of security that he wasn’t bleeding too much.

He walked into his home, and noticed four people sitting on the floor in a circle, laughing. Noticing him, they turned towards him expecting something to happen. 

“No. My brain is playing tricks, there’s no way,” Ant said, closing his eyes and turning around. He turned back towards the people and opened his eyes. “Velvet, is that actually you?” he asked in disbelief. The other boy stood up. 

“Hey Ant,” Velvet said, suddenly shy. Ant pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him.

“I missed you so, so much,” Ant said, hugging him again. The other three boys in the room saw the smile returning to Ant’s face, thank goodness. None of them liked it when their best friends were unhappy. Setting the materials he’d gathered in a chest, Ant grabbed Velvet’s hand. “Oh! I have to show you everything!” Ant said, pulling him out the door. 

The other three watched them leave.

“We’re not getting him back, are we?” Sam said.

“Sometimes when you want someone to be happy, you have to let them go,” Bad said.

“Being around Velvet is good for him, look at how he lit up when he saw him,” Skeppy reasoned.

“I suppose maybe we could pull Velvet into the Badlands?” Sam said. They all laughed.

If Velvet didn’t say anything about already having seen the SMP because he loved watching his boyfriend so animated and happy, then it’s not a big deal. If later that night Ant took out the potion from earlier and drank it so that Velvet didn’t worry over his injuries from the manhunt, then maybe he didn’t waste the potion after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna do a part two of this one- it was really fun to write. maybe one more chapter today, depends how long it takes me.
> 
> any kudos or comments are appreciated and i hope you guys request an idea in the comments! ily all, you matter, you’re important. happy new year


	3. you look pretty in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owning a bakery is good for Niki, especially on snow days. Today, there’s many inches of snow, and she finds a close friend to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING! i just love niki and wilburs friendship, and i think they are a great duo. think of it as how i showed sap and bad in my other story, it’s like i stole your color. simple yeah? great now nobody will yell at me for shipping them without knowing it’s not shipping

Niki’s bakery was always full when it snowed or rained. The Dream SMP didn’t get snow often, but when they did, they got a LOT. Today was one of those days.

When the cafe got crowded, Niki usually got asked if she needed any help. She usually let them in the kitchen, but refused that they do anything, stating she only needed company. Nobody had arrived yet, though Niki was pretty sure she was the only one on the server that was awake at the moment.

Trying to prepare for the busy day she knew was ahead of her, she pulled the bread out of the oven. Niki didn’t mind the warmth of the bakery. It was actually quite comforting to her.

She ate her breakfast outside in the back unless it was raining, so she pulled on her boots, grabbed a sweatshirt, and took one of her muffins outside.

It was quite peaceful watching the sun rise over L’manberg. She ate the muffin slowly, wanting to stay outside and avoid the responsibilities of owning the bakery for a bit longer. Niki loved the bakery and having something of her own, but everyone needed a break sometimes.

“You look pretty in the snow,” a voice said from behind her.

“Hello Wilbur,” Niki said, turning to face him. “Thank you. You look quite well today,” she said.

“I blame it on the blue. Did you know the blue takes your sorrows away?” Wilbur said.

“You’ve told me. Wilbur, is your voice lower than usual or am I imagining things?” Niki asked.

“I woke up not too long ago. Used the blue on the way here. Oh, I remember what I wanted to ask you,” Wilbur said. “May I play my guitar in the bakery today? I know it will be busy because everyone will be cold from the snow, but I think it would make people happier.”

“Of course!” Niki responded, starting to shiver but not wanting to show it. Wilbur noticed anyway.

“Are you cold? You should go inside, Niki, you don’t want to get hypothermia,” Wilbur said.

“Yes, do you want to come in with me?” Niki asked. Wilbur looked as if he was starting to get cold as well.

“Please,” he responded. Niki let out a small laugh and led him through the back door into the much warmer kitchen.

“Would you like something to eat?” Niki asked. Wilbur shook his head and took out his guitar, leaning it against the wall safely.

“Niki, this muffin here looks like it’s in the shape of a cloud,” Wilbur observed. Niki laughed.

“Aren’t clouds supposed to take shape of other things?” Niki replied. Wilbur snorted, and started laughing. It made Niki laugh even harder, and so the two laughed for a while, forgetting what they were laughing about in the first place. At some point, Niki heard a bell from the front.

“Oh, a customer!” she said, heading to greet them. Wilbur watched her go, noticing the way she was smiling, genuinely happy.

* * *

At the end of the day, Wilbur was still there. He offered to help close up, but as always, Niki refused the help, asking that he only keep her company whilst she worked.

“You know I was wrong about you looking pretty in the snow,” Wilbur said suddenly. Niki turned to face him, confused.

“You always look pretty,” Wilbur said as an answer to her unasked question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro it snowed so much in the last 24 hours here you guys have no idea-
> 
> also i swear i was hearing their voices when i edited this am i going insane or have i just written too much fanfiction and seen too much youtube help
> 
> requests are still open


	4. a bandage and a wide smile slapped across my face (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm making this one into it's own fic i love it too much

Ant woke up the next morning in a place he didn’t recognize, and at first he was confused. Glancing over to his left, he saw the sleeping boy beside him. _Oh yeah._ He had to get back home though. Maybe he’d be able to make Velvet a place to stay today. Then he’d never have to leave. Wait. _He never said he could stay,_ Ant thought. Terrified, Ant woke up his boyfriend to ask him.

“Wha- Ant I was sleeping, you know,” Velvet said, voice deep and quiet from sleep.

“How long do you have to stay?” Ant asked.

“I can stay as long as I want. Dream whitelisted me permanently, now may I sleep?” Velvet said. Ant knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep, so he laid back down, thinking. He really had to get back to the Badlands. They’d be worried if the two boys disappeared and never came back.

Velvet apparently couldn’t fall back asleep either, so they packed up the tent they had built from wool last minute and walked back towards the Badlands territory.

“Hey guys,” Bad said when he saw the two boys. Skeppy and Sam looked up to see the two approaching.

“Do you think we have enough space for another living space?” Ant asked. Bad nodded, and pointed to a spot on the territory that was deserted.

“Okay, Velvet come with me to get materials so we can get you a house,” Ant said, walking towards a forest in the distance. Velvet walked with him, interlacing their hands.

“What if they do actually leave us? Then what?” Sam asked.

“People in love do crazy things sometimes. All we can do is support the two muffinheads,” Bad answered. Skeppy nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Ant and Velvet had gotten distracted from getting materials.

“Bet you I could climb this tree faster than you,” Ant challenged.

“Well you’re a cat hybrid, of course you can,” Velvet replied.

“No you’re supposed to take my challenge,” Ant protested, but he smiled.

“What if we climb up together?” Velvet asked.

“I’d like that,” Ant responded.

They managed to fit on one of the branches together. Velvet noticed how beautiful the SMP was, and Ant rested his head on Velvet’s shoulder letting him see the beauty of all that had been built. Velvet felt a light weight on his shoulder, and rested his head on top of Ant’s, once again taking his hand.

“We don’t have to make me a house,” Velvet said.

“There’s not enough space with me though. I thought we’d build one for you and we could stay together,” Ant said.

“That’s not what I meant,” Velvet said. “What if we ran away, did our own thing?” Velvet asked.

“I wish, but I can’t leave them.” Ant said. Velvet looked at him, and Ant looked up at Velvet, noticing Velvet’s confused look.

“These people have been through war and bloodshed with me. I love you, but I need to love you and stay with them at the same time,” Ant said.

“Okay, but please think about it,” Velvet whispered.

“I will,” Ant promised matching Velvet’s volume.

“Wait we probably should get materials then,” Velvet said. He then realized how high they actually were in the tree. Ant jumped through the branches with no problem, landing safely on the ground.

“I- I don’t know how to get down,” Velvet said slightly panicked.

“Can you get to that branch on your left?” Ant called from below. Velvet shook his head.

“Do you trust me?” Ant asked.

“Of course,” Velvet replied.

“Then trust that if you fall I will catch you,” Ant said. It didn’t reassure Velvet much, but it helped him enough that he was able to get the branch Ant had been talking about before.

“Now can you get to that branch on the right?” Ant asked. Velvet nodded.

Suddenly, Velvet felt his foot slip and couldn’t grab back onto the branch. Closing his eyes, he waited for impact with the ground. It never came. Ant kept his promise and caught Velvet.

“You okay?” Ant asked when Velvet didn’t open his eyes.

“Yeah, just shaken up a bit,” he replied. Ant let him down and the two began to actually gather materials.

Back at the Badlands territory, Sam, Bad, and Skeppy were plotting something. 

“Sam, if you’re so worried about them leaving us, then why don’t we find out what they plan to do?” Skeppy asked. 

“Skeppy! We can’t spy on them! That’s an invasion of their privacy,” Bad protested.

“If they start talking about something we shouldn’t hear, we can leave,” Sam said.

“No. You two are not seriously considering this, are you?” Bad asked.

“I think we’re considering this pretty seriously,” Skeppy responded.

“Fine. You two muffinheads do whatever. When they get mad at you, don’t come crying to me. I’m not involved in this,” Bad said walking away.

“So Skeppy. How do we get them to a spot where we can easily eavesdrop?” Sam asked.

“Well if we made another redstone trap, we could use that idea and just change it so they can have lunch or whatever but we have a spot to hear what they’re saying,” Skeppy suggested.

“I suppose that could work. We’d have to set it up in one day though, or not have it be visible from here,” Sam said. 

“Do you think if I can get them out for twelve hours we could set it up?” Skeppy asked.

“I think so,” Sam replied.

Two days later, Velvet, Ant, and Bad were all out of camp for the day. Sam wasn’t sure where Ant and Velvet had gone, but he knew that Bad was helping Ponk with the casino.

Bad returned halfway through the day. He saw the redstone contraption and frowned. It seemed a bit unfair to invade privacy like this, but even he could admit it was terrifying to think that the Badlands could be reduced to three very soon.

He knew Velvet, and he knew Ant. Velvet has no allegiance to the Badlands, so why should he stay? If Bad had a significant other that meant that much to him, wouldn’t he want to run away too?

But he knows that Ant has unfinished business here. He knows Ant isn’t going to just pack up everything and go, especially without warning.

Bad didn’t want to get involved, but he wanted to have a few answers.

Later that day when the other two boys returned, they found food and a small building. Ant assumed it was protection from the snow that had fallen in the last few days. Velvet pulled Ant inside, not wanting to sit in the cold any longer.

The food lay forgotten as the two sat down. They assumed Sam, Skeppy, and Bad were inside somewhere as well, sheltering from the cold, so they kept their volume down.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, but I think I’ve made my decision,” Velvet said. Though neither Ant nor Velvet knew it, Sam and Skeppy looked at each other. This was going better than they thought.

“What did you decide?” Ant asked, fearing the worst.

“My allegiances aren’t here. When Ghostbur and Phil and Tommy and Tubbo were showing me around L’manberg, I had this feeling that told me I belong there. Ant, my heart is with you, but I stand for what they stand for,” Velvet said.

“I know I can’t stop you, but you do know L’manberg is our enemy? If we go to war again, we may fight you, and I won’t be able to hurt you,” Ant said. His voice was low and quiet. “Pogtopia will ask me to kill you, and I won’t be able to.”

“I wouldn’t be able to hurt you either. And I don’t think I could hurt anyone anyway, so maybe I won’t fight. After all, Tubbo wants peace, doesn’t he?” Velvet said. His tone was pained. 

“Promise me that you won’t get involved. Even if I don’t have to hurt you, someone will. Someone will kill you and then what?” Ant said. Sam and Skeppy were shocked. From where they were sitting above, they heard everything. They thought Velvet would have wanted to take Ant far away. Away from all the war and stress of the SMP. Instead, he was leaving to become one of their enemies.

“I promise you I won’t get myself killed,” Velvet said.

“When do you leave?” Ant asked.

“Ghostbur said that if I want to join L’manberg, I should do it now while the Badlands aren’t threatening them. Otherwise they won’t trust me,” Velvet said. “I’ll leave at dawn, but let us have one last night,” he told Ant.

Sam and Skeppy decided they’d heard too much, so they went to go find Bad.

“Bad, we have an issue,” Skeppy told him.

“Are they running away?” Bad asked.

“Worse. Ant is staying with us, and Velvet is joining L’manberg,” Sam explained.

“Oh no,” Bad said.

“What do we do?” Skeppy asked.

“We can’t make either of them do anything. We can only hope that Velvet will change his mind before something bad happens,” Bad told them. 

“What if there’s conflict between us and L’manberg?” Sam asked. “We can’t ask Ant to hurt him.”

“We can cross that bridge when we get there,” Bad said.

Dawn came quicker than both Ant and Velvet wanted.

“I’m going to miss you,” Ant told Velvet, handing him his backpack and a few pieces of food for the road.

“Don’t move on from me. I’ll come visit as much as I’m allowed,” Velvet promised.

“I would never. I could never,” Ant told him as he hugged Velvet tightly.

“Goodbye Ant,” Velvet said. Velvet kissed Ant and left. Sam, Skeppy, and Bad had been watching from the shadows. Ant stood there a while. Eventually Sam went over and put a hand on Ant’s shoulder.

“He told you he’d visit. It won’t be long,” Sam told him. Ant looked at him.

“Why L’manberg?” Ant asked.

“You know, Velvet would’ve stayed here if you’d asked him,” Sam said.

“I can’t do that. He’s stubborn. He would’ve been sad if we didn’t let him go,” Ant said. Tears shone in the younger boy’s eyes.

Sam hugged Ant. He hated seeing his best friends cry.

“I’ll move on, just give me a day to process this,” Ant said, heading towards the woods he’d been watching over the SMP with Velvet in.

Eventually, Ant found the tree they’d been sitting in, and climbed up onto the branch.

“Though I can’t imagine how, I hope you’re happy right now,” Ant said into the woods.

Somewhere in L'manberg, Philza had finished telling Velvet about L'manberg and everything that had been going on. Phil led him out towards the town area, where the lanterns hung above. The two sat there, looking at the stars.

"Phil?" Velvet said. Phil looked at him.

"Yeah?" he answered

"Did I make the right choice?" Velvet asked.

"You will always love him. Maybe you'll regret the choice you made, maybe you won't. Only time can tell," Phil answered. Velvet looked at him, needing more reassurance. "As someone who raised a family that isn't normal, I can tell you that real family forgives, even if they don't forget."

"I think I belong here, I just wish I belonged where he did," Velvet told Philza.

"You will always belong wherever he does, and he will always belong where you do," Phil said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh i love this
> 
> requests? all kudos and comments and reads and everything is appreciated so much oh my goodness you guys are insane


	5. bread and thoughts make or break us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow storms trap the dream smp plus velvet inside with only their thoughts and each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this on a tablet so i'm sorry if this isn't as good as we all would like.
> 
> lowercase intended

dream was sitting alone in the back of church prime, thinking. he knew he should be preparing for the incoming snow storm, but he couldn't stand himself right now. it seemed he'd become a monster, a constant danger to those around him. at least he can't kill anyone on the holy lands. what the fuck had he done? if dream from a year ago saw him now, he'd be ashamed.

"hey dream," a voice said from behind him.

"oh, hi sap," dream answered.

"penny for your thoughts?" sap asked. dream looked at him. "oh come on. i've known you since you were twelve and i was ten, you think i can't tell when you're upset?" sapnap added.

" i know a lot of people think i've done too much wrong to be human, but does that make me a monster? " dream asked.

"i don't think so. i think we've all made mistakes and we've all done things we regret but does that mean we're all monsters?" sapnap told him. "i think it you're worried, you should apologize to the children and leave them alone for a while," he suggested.

"thank you," dream said, leaning his head into sapnap's chest. sapnap pulled dream closer and held him as the older boy began to cry a bit.

"it will all be okay, dream," sapnap reassured.

* * *

niki wandered outside as the snow fell softly around her. it was really pretty to see everything covered in sparkly white and the server preparing for a big snow storm later. she knew she had to get home soon, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back inside.

niki didn't go back inside until the storm made her ears burn and fingers hurt. heading in through the backdoor of her bakery, she was a figure standing near the counter.

"puffy, is that you?" she asked, unsure.

"yeah. i lost track of time and i figured i wouldn't be able to get back home before the storm starts. I'm allowed to stay here, right? it would only be a night," puffy tried to explain. niki smiled.

"of course you can stay! would you like to make some bread?" niki asked.

"that would be nice," puffy responded.

it was quite late that night when they cleaned up the flour they'd spilled all over each other and the floor. they looked out the window, noticing the snow had made it impossible to open any doors. niki shrugged.

"looks like we get to spend time together tomorrow then," niki said. puffy smiled.

* * *

"fuck, we're completely snowed in," velvet said, trying the door again. ponk and sam both looked around for another way out. 

"i don't think that there's a way out. we're going to have to stay the night here," sam said. here, was referring to community house.

"at least i found blankets," ponk said, handing two blankets to each person.

"thank you, " the other two said simultaneously.

the three looked around through chests to find any other items to help them. they couldn't find much, but they did find some wool. they didn't have enough to make a bed for each of them, so they used the wool to make the floor a bit more comfortable. as they were trying to fall asleep, one question kept velvet's mind awake. _where is ant?_ velvet hated the idea of anything happening to ant, so he tried to not think about it. it didn't work. giving up, velvet went to quietly see if the door would open yet. it didnt, but red realized he could mind higher above the ground and jump down into the snow. he walked through the smp, trying to find ant. he didn't have any luck after half an hour so he decided to head back. he found ant near the nether portal, looking absolutely freezing. 

"ant, you look terrible! we need to warm you up," velvet said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the community house. ant didn't say anything but he smiled softly. the two boys got into the community house, and sam saw them. it looked like he might have been crafting but neither were sure. he waved then pointed to ponk before bringing his finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet. ant was still shivering, so velvet pulled him over to where he'd placed the wool and blankets earlier. sam decided to also go to sleep, so the community house fell silent except for the soft noise of the four boys breathing.

waking up the next morning, they all realized it wasn't as bad as they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you if you comment or give kudos, or even just read the chapter! I appreciate all the support.


	6. ghosts and loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gogy should check his messages sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey just in a bad mood so take angst written by a sleep deprived teen who most definitely should be sleeping right now.
> 
> title is my own!

George had been ghosting Dream lately. Dream didn’t know why, but it seemed like he’d said or done something wrong. He constantly messaged George on Discord and Teamspeak, and if they ever talked, Dream started the conversation.

Dream didn’t like being selfish, and it felt selfish to admit it, but god damnit why couldn’t George just answer him? He could at least have to courtesy to respond and say he doesn’t want to talk anymore.

_dreamwastaken, 2:13 pm: want to call?_

_dreamwastaken, 2:19 pm: i miss you, you know_

_dreamwastaken, 3:32 pm: i’m sorry for whatever i did or said, just please answer me_

_dreamwastaken, 3:47 pm: george if you don’t want to talk to me, just tell me i don’t care i just don’t want you to ignore me_

_dreamwastaken, 5:22 pm: i don’t know why i’m still messaging you lol but please respond_

_dreamwastaken, 8:46 pm: you okay?_

_dreamwastaken, 11:57 pm: i just finished editing our video we recorded the other day, just thought you should know_

_dreamwastaken, 1:23 am: i’m heading to bed just in case you respond and i don’t answer_

_dreamwastaken, 2:12 am: do you mind helping me with some code? if you want to talk to me that is_

_dreamwastaken, 5:50 pm: what did i do?_

_dreakwastaken, 5:51 pm: george i’m worried_

_dreamwastaken, 7:32 pm: answer me. i know you’re seeing this, sapnap says you responded to him two minutes ago_

_dreamwastaken, 9:43 pm: i know i’m clingy but answer?_

_dreamwastaken, 11:16 pm: i’m texting sapnap_

_dreamwastaken, 11:18 pm: george?_

_georgenotfound, 11:22 pm: oh hey_

_dreamwastaken, 11:23 pm: GEORGE_

_georgenotfound, 11:24 pm: dream, i promise i can explain_

_dreamwastaken, 11:26 pm: i don’t want an explanation_

_dreamwastaken, 11:26 pm: i want you to answer me within twenty-four hours when i message you_

_georgenotfound, 11:27 pm: dream... i promise you if i would’ve known i would’ve answered but it isn’t my fault. you have to hear me out dream_

_dreamwastaken, 11:30 pm: and if i don’t?_

_georgenotfound, 11:31 pm: just please listen to me._

_dreamwastaken, 11:35 pm: fine. but only because sapnap is forcing me, i want you to know_

_georgenotfound, 11:35 pm: alright then_

_georgenotfound, 11:38 pm: as unbelievable as it sounds, a few days ago, i decided to run a few updates on my computer. however, somehow i’d gotten hacked and there was a virus on my computer. to ensure none of the viruses transferred to my phone or tablet, the company that took the computer took those as well to check up on them. i just got them back today, i’m sorry. i had no way of contacting you._

_dreamwastaken, 11:46 pm: wanna vc?_

Sapnap was happy for Dream that he’d been able to contact Gogy again, but god, being left out was getting old. Why wasn’t he included in anything anymore? He was used to be being chosen last in real life. He was always the last choice at recess, forgotten in group hangouts, always on time so he wouldn’t get left behind. The thing was, George and Dream were his online friends, his brothers. He’s not gotten used to being chosen last here yet.

Sap’s ringtone cut through the air, indicating that someone important was calling. He’s set it so only four people could make his phone ring on silent: George, Dream, Quackity, and Karl. He picked up the phone, hearing Karl’s voice attempt to make the thunderstorms back away.

“Sap, you good man?” Karl asked.

“When will I be enough?” Sapnap burst out.

“Sap, you’ve always been enough,” Karl told the younger boy quietly. Sapnap hung up without saying goodbye, something he’s never done before. Something he promised he’d never do.

_karljacobs_, 12:04 am: Sapnap, you shouldn’t pressure yourself so much_

Unsurprisingly, Karl didn’t get an answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending is heavily based on Chosen Last by Sara Kays.
> 
> all kudos, comments, or even just you taking your time to read this, are super appreciative. drink some water, take your meds if you need them, ily.  
> peace out guys
> 
> -sid


End file.
